Joe Brooks
by McFlywriter
Summary: A girl names Kayleigh meets the hotest musican in England and he likes her back. They met and sometings happen between them...........


**CH.1**

''Here you go, Kay.'' Lucy said as Kayleigh got out the car.

''Thanks, Lucy.''

''Call on my mobile phone when your done.''

''Okay, bye!''Kayleigh said.

Kayleigh had asked Lucy Miller to take her this shop in Southampton, England. The shop was a small music store. Kayleigh was going to get some sheet music for an addition back home. She was a singer, at least she wanted to be. She was to be eighteen soon, but her parents decided to let her come to live with her cousin for a year, or two. She walked in , and to a cafe to get something to drink. She got her cup of coffee , and sat right at a table in front of a small stage. A man came on to the stage with a much younger guy walking behind with a guitar. The young, guy was handsome, at best. The sun shining thought the window of the store, onto his light brown, blonde hair. His brown eyes nervous, and intense. His shoulders filled out the gray 'American Eagle' T – shirt he was wearing.

''We haven't had him here for a little bit, but here's our Superman!''The man said , and the other guy walked over to a stool, sat , and said in a british acsent,

''Well here's Superman,''Then he played.

As Kayleigh watched, she wondered what his real name was. After the guy played one other song, 'Sleeep walking', than said,

''Hope to see you all soon.'' Than he walked off stage giving Kayleigh a little simile as he walked past.

She got up , and walked over to an emplory.

''Where are music books at?''

''Over there,''She said, pointing to her left.

So Kayleigh walked over to where the lady had said. After a few minutes she heard a guitar string snap , and a guy,

''Fuck!''

Kayleigh turned , and saw that it was the guy from the stage. She saw him had bent down, so that he could set the guitar down , and take the string off.

''Do you need a new string?'' She asked.

''Yeah,'' He said, after the broke string was off.

Kayleigh took a new box of strings , and handed his the one of the nylon cords to the boy.

''Here you go,'' Kayleigh said.

''Thanks, how much do I owe you?'' He asked after putting to new string in his back pocket.

He stood up , and got his wallet out.

''You don't owe me anything,'' She said going back to what she was doing, before.

She grabbed a book of classacal music , and went to the cash regester. After buing the book Kayleigh went outside , and called Lucy to pick her up.

The guy from inside walked out the door, looked around , and saw Kayleigh.

''So you play guitar.'' Kayleigh turned around , and said,

''No, I can't play much , really.''

''Why'd you have string, than?''

''Oh I just . . . just . . uh . . . my frined plays, a lot. She's teaching me , and I had to get new strings today, anyway I got two packs.''

Kayleigh looked back to the street.

_Lucy were are you? _She though to herslef. Not that she didn't like this guy, it was just that she was really ready to look at the book she had bought in the store. She really tought that this guy is goodlooking.

''Why do they call you their 'Superman'?'' She asked, tuning back to him.

''Just, cause the first song I sang, you know, was called 'Superman','' He said to her.

''Okay, cool, that makes sence,'' Kayleigh said.

''You're not from around here are you?''

''No, you're right I'm from the U.S.'' Kayleigh said.

At that moment Lucy pulled up in her car , and rolled the window down.

''I have to go,sorry,'' Kayleigh said.

''Do you live in town?'' Joe asked.

''Yeah, I live with my friend. Why?'' She asked, as she opened the car door.

''Then I guess I'll see you around,'' Joe said; a sheepish smile on his face.

Kayleigh got in to the car, closed the door, and waved to Joe as the car drove a way. , and little did Kayleigh know that their destinies would be intertwined.

* * *

**CH.2**

As Kayleigh Ferguson drove away, Joe Brooks stood on the sidewalk, unable to move an inch.

_Who was that girl? _He thought to himself.

Joe, with guitar on his back started to walk the oppisite way that Kayleigh went.

Joe walked , and as he did he thought of how his life had turned out. Joe was born in this ciry, Southampton , and have almost never left it. He grew up in a ugly flat with his mother , and older brother, Cody. Cody had _always _givin him a hard time with, just about. . . . everything! Joe's father had left when Cody was just three , and Joe wasn't even born. He never meet Edward Brooks. He never wanted to, by the way his mum talked about him. Joe went to a good school, got amazing marks for a boy like him, he finished school , and stated to try to get signed with a record label. He had started the gutiar at age five , and had never stopped. At twenty, Joe was not shy about his guitar skill, which he had a lot of. He had played to so many people he was excited to get the oppertunity to get up on stage, and entertain people.

Joe had started to play at that music store, because for one, he was the most amazing musican the owner had ever heard. Also his brother worked there , and put a really good word in for him.

Joe had recorded a few songs in a studio, and he had started to sell a few to his friends , and then their friends wanted some , and so on. He wasn't big, yet. He was working towards that. One day where everyone across the world would know he's name, but he had to stop thinking like that. His mother had told him to get his head out of the clounds , and hit the books. All Joe wanted to do was play music; music was his life.

Joe keept walked , and then started to think about the girl from the music store. He didn't even know her name. He hoped he would see her again. He could still see her pale skin in his mind's eye. He saw her long brown hair in a ponytail, her emerald eyes, her long eyelashes , and her wine colored checks. Joe could taste her bright, crison lips on his.

''You don't even know her, Joe! You can't think this way about her!'' He yelled as loud as he could.

Joe strolled right up to a tall building , and went up to the top floor. Number 2342. The flat he had just started to rent. It was nice. He set his guitar next to the door , and went to his room, turned the telly on , and lay down on the full sized bed. He flipped though the diffrent channels , and finely stopped on one.

After an hour, Joe turned the telly back off , and rolled over, his face to the wall , and closed his eyes.

He coulsn't sleep as he lay there. All he thought of was the girl! This time about her slender body,loose, McFly hoodie, tight blue jeans , and her pleasntly small hands. Everything about her was amazing to him. At last Joe went to sleep with one of the wettest dreams his had ever had.

* * *

**CH.3**

''Kayleigh, who was that?'' Lucy asked.

''Who was who?'' Kayleigh said back to her.

''The guy you where talking to when I picked you up,'' Lucy explained.

''I just meet him in the music store. He played on a stage in the store.I don't know who he is. I just helped him. His guitar lost a string , and I give him one.'' Kayleigh said.

''Hey what was his name? There are some really good musicans up there. And when I say 'good' I mean fit!'' She said.

''I think they called him 'Superman', I don't know his real name,'' Kayleigh told her, trying to remember.

''Joe Brooks! He's the hotttest guy up there! He likes you! That not fair!'' Lucy said, with lothing for Kayligh in her voice.

''Sorry,'' Kayleigh told her.

''It's okay, I love you anyways Kay!'' Lucy told her, put an arm around her , and squeezed.

Lucy , and Kayleigh steppted out off the car , and up to the top floor. Number 2340. Lucy had to start reanting a bigger flat, becouse Kayleigh had come over from the US. The flat was small, but big enough, for the two. Kayleigh walked over to her lab top , and sat down with it on the couch. She pulled up her email, and sorted though them.

After a while the door bell rang. Kayleigh got up, and went to the door. Kayleigh put her hand on the knob, and turned. The door open the door all the ways, and looked up. It was the boy from the music store!

''Oh, I didn't know you lived here,'' Superman said, nevisly.

''You should be careful now, people might think your a stalker,'' Kayleigh told him, with a grin.

''I just live two doors down , and I needed some time.''

''What? Everyone has time.''

''No, like the herb. I needed some grownd time, do you have any?'' He asked.

''I don't know. Would you know it if you saw it?'' She asked.

''Yeah.''

''Okay, come in.''

So Superman stepped in , and followed Kayleigh thought the flat to the kitchen.

''Lucy, do we have herbs?'' Kayleigh asked, as Lucy read her book.

''Yeah, right there. Why?'' She asked.

''One of our neighbors needs some for something.''

Lucy looked up, and her eyes almost came out of her head.

''That's that one guy you where talking to. He's the one who's really . . . . . .'' Her voice trailed off.

''Who was really what?'' He laughed.

''She thinks you hot, fit, good looking, whatever. Don't you Lucy?'' Kayleigh told them.

''That's really funny, consindering that your how old?'' He asked.

''Twenty nine,'' She told him shly.

''consindering that she's Twenty nine , and I'm Twenty!'' He laughed.

''Hey, Superman, what's your real name?'' Kayleigh asked.

''It's Superman. Why eles would people call me that?'' He said, flashing a sexy smile at Kayleigh, ''No, my real name is Joe, Joe Brooks. Nice to meet you, again.''

Lucy stated to giggle.

''So you can look in there for whatever you need. Feel to take what you need,'' Kayeigh told him.

Joe walked over to the cabnet , and started to look though the small bottles of herbs , and spices.

Kayleigh walked back over to her lab top, that she had put on the table, and opened a music writer she had started on , and went back to work.

About a minute later she was ready to hear what she had so far.

''Lucy do you mind if I play this peice?'' She asked.

''Yeah, but I'll leave. I have to finish a paper for a class.'' Lucy said, got up, and leaft Kayleigh, and Joe alone.

Kayleigh turned up the voulme , and thought for a second.

''Joe?''

''Yeah?''

''Do you mind the nosie?''

''No, go right ahead.''

Kayleigh moved her mouse over the play button , and pressed it. Music bersted out of the sperkers. The sound of a Cello. It's long notes, caressing Joe's ears. He stopped, and walked over to Kayleigh; put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. The sound of a single flute started. It too Slided in to Joe's ear, and touched him. Then suddenly the sweet music came to a stand still. At least that is what Joe thought. The sound of a Violin cought his attention again. It wooed him in to a fales secnce on secority. The Violin quckened it's pace, and set a new beat. It played a long row of sixteenth notes.

Joe grabbed Kayleighy's arm, and pulled her up in to his arms. His lips qickly pressed agained her's.

''Where's your bedroom?'' He asked her.

''Down . .the . . . hall, last door . . . . on . . . .the right.'' She told him in between kisses.

Joe backed her down the hallway, and in to her room. The two sat down on the bed. Soon they started to strip. Pulling clothes off. Shirts were pulled over heads, and underwear sliped down; thrown anywhere.

* * *


End file.
